User talk:Shroob12
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Shroob12! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr nbsp2hdVqS1sjulefo1 500.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 23:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Canon Characters Rule To fanonfy canon characters, you're going to need permission from User:Ash9876. Though, judging from the article quality, I would suggest practicing with a fanon character of your own design first; additionally, please do not phrase introductory paragraphs like: Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Warrior of Team Natsu in the Fairy Tail guild. She is really powerful and hot because she change her apperance without worring about the risk of being bare naked during transformation. There is a whole host of reasons why this is an incorrect method of writing. The first and foremost? Spelling. If English is not your first language, or you simply have issues spelling words properly, please use any available spellcheck on the internet. The second issue? This one is really minor. It's Mage or Wizard, not "Warrior". We're not in Dragon Ball; just because Erza wears...er...'armor'...doesn't mean she's a 'warrior'. She uses Magic, she's a Mage. Thirdly, and this is the biggie: She is really powerful and hot because she change her apperance without worring about the risk of being bare naked during transformation. ''No. Just...''no. We get that Erza is a sex object (at this point, that's all Hiro cares about in regards to her, Lucy...and every other female character in this series short of that old hag whatsherface) but please don't actually phrase that in the introductory paragraph, it reflects very badly on you as a user. Welcome to the wiki, and best wishes.—Mina Țepeș 08:13, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Please don't edit other people's pages without permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:26, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Second warning. Don't edit other people's pages without permission. It's not allowed. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I've deleted your Judar page. Not only does it break canon tremendously, you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to create a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Also, cease editing other people's pages, you've been warned about this. Consider this your last warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Last warning regarding Slayers and editing permissions. One more violation and you're banned. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:56, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Greg Artino page. You need another user's explicit permission to use or mention their concepts - in this case, Blazing Soul belongs to Flame, you need to ask him about using his ideas. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:08, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Impel Down" page. Please do not blatantly plagiarize ideas. Additionally, please comply with the rules, you've consistently failed to do so. This is your final warning. If you want to make crossover material and whatnot go to fanfiction dot net. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:16, September 27, 2016 (UTC) I've reverted your edits on your "Dark God Order" page. AGAIN, you require permission to use another user's articles. Is this really so hard to follow? One more warning and you're gone, throughout your time here you've never listened to admins. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:41, November 17, 2016 (UTC) You have been banned - this time for an infinite duration You refuse to follow rules and continue to act as if you can use everyone else's work without their permission. The next site you join, remember to adhere to rules. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:09, November 18, 2016 (UTC)